


Extracting Extra Compensation

by ImLikeALightswitch



Series: Aed Belongs to the Nords [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Aed certainly doesn't ask, Anal Sex, Biting, But Siddgeir does enjoy it and did want it from the beginning, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, It's a little rapey?, M/M, More of Siddgeir's bratty attitude because I enjoy it very much, Oral Sex, Scratching, Spanking, even if he definitely didn't act like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLikeALightswitch/pseuds/ImLikeALightswitch
Summary: Aed plays the role of a begrudging dark elf mercenary for Skyrim's bitchiest Jarl and decides money isn't nearly enough for dealing with Siddgeir's attitude.
Relationships: Jarl Siddgeir/Male Dunmer, Jarl Siddgeir/OC
Series: Aed Belongs to the Nords [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057472
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	Extracting Extra Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Actually writing again? You know it punks, here it is. This took a million years but finally it was completed. Please read the tags because even though it isn't anything extreme, like I said, it is a little rapey, and I don't want anyone to be caught off guard by it. 
> 
> Please enjoy and as always, I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism, there's always room to improve.

It had been a day of trials, one issue after another.

Aed didn't accept mercenary work often, as he generally preferred to act for his own reasons and in his age, money was no longer a good motivator. However, whenever his dear Jarl Siddgeir approached him and offered to pay for his protection, Aed happily took him up on it.

He questioned many times why the Jarl didn't simply bring his own men to guard him, and never got a clear answer. Though Aed was sure he already knew why, he was simply better company.

This time, he was hired to accompany the Jarl to another hold. It wouldn't be too long of a trip, but that didn't stop it from being the most harrowing journey of his life.

First it was some rather ambitious bandits, then a broken bridge, then bears. Multiple bears.

Everyone had been looking forward to a nice meal after the ridiculousness they had experienced thus far, but then it was discovered someone didn't prepare the rations for the journey. It was decided the small band and the Jarl they travelled with would have to stop at the nearest settlement.

That was the most enjoyable part of the trip. Aed got a bit drunker than Siddgeir approved of, bonded with the Jarl's other travelling companions, and flirted with every man, woman, and mer present in the tavern that evening until Siddgeir dragged him out of the place by his ear. When they got back on the road, he was chastised for being a "sloppy-drunk elven whore", "in the early evening no less", and for embarrassing him.

In fact, being chastised, scolded, and shouted at had been a recurring theme during this trip of theirs. Aed had become convinced Siddgeir only brought him along so he had someone to take his anger out on. Every time something went wrong, it was Aed's head on the block, regardless of whether or not it could possibly be his fault. Aed took the abuse in stride but slowly he grew more and more frustrated.

After more misery, including a broken wheel and narrowly missing a dragon attack (which Aed tried to pursue, much to the ire of the Jarl), the travelling group somehow managed to make it to their destination. By this point, Aed was angry. He was tired, he could go for a bath and change of clothes, he wanted to get away from Siddgeir's yelling and complaining, and he wanted to get properly wasted until it was time to escort the Jarl back to Falkreath.

After a few drinks, Aed was lounging in a warm bath, trying to wind down and relax after the ordeal he experienced. However, he found himself becoming more frustrated as he thought about how the day went. He couldn't figure out why Siddgeir was angry at him for everything. Most of the time it didn't even make sense.

Getting drunk and trying to provoke the dragon to take it on alone were understandable things to get angry about, Aed would give him that, but everything else was hardly his fault. In fact, he took a significant role in fixing most of the issues they encountered.

And what was he getting from this? Money? No amount of coin would make him willing to be yelled at all day. As his frustration mounted, desires for revenge, or perhaps _extra_ _payment_ of sort came to mind. He sunk into the warm water and let these fantasies play out in his head, most of which he found rather enjoyable, if not a little cruel.

It was well into the night when someone knocked on the door of the guest room Aed was occupying. He was a few drinks in, dressed in only a bathrobe, freshly bathed and looking good enough to eat with his messy drying hair, and soft, clean, dark blue-gray skin. He answered the door to his dear, bastard Jarl, who looked as haughty as ever.

"Aed, good to see you. I know it's late, I hope I didn't wake you. Can I come in? I'm obviously very frustrated and the only person who joins in my ranting seems to be you."

Aed watched him for a moment, noting the lack of his usual attire. The Jarl was dressed in plain clothing, covered with some sort of fine robe held with a cloth belt at the waist. It offered a nice view of the Jarl's upper chest and collar bones, which stirred memories of the fantasies he entertained earlier.

He moved out of the way, gesturing for Siddgeir to come in, saying nothing. As he entered the room, Aed closed the door and turned to watch him. Siddgeir was young, Aed had to guess he was only in his twenties, or early thirties at the oldest. His pale skin was soft, unscarred. The Jarl was of average height for a Nord, but still he was easily an entire foot shorter than the abnormally tall mer.

Aed found it very attractive, he had imagined many times what it might be like to get his hands on the Jarl's young flesh, to dig his nails and teeth in, mark up his skin, fair and clean like a canvas made just for him. He wondered what it would be like to pin the Jarl underneath him, using the young man like a common whore despite his position and power.

He blamed it on the alcohol making him bold, but he decided he would fulfill these desires and enact his fantasy of pay back right now.

Without warning, Aed was behind Siddgeir and gripping his chin, tilting his head to bare the Jarl's neck to the dark elf. His other arm wrapped around the Jarl's torso, running his palm and fingers over Siddgeir's clothed stomach and waist. The Jarl protested, trying to wrench himself out of Aed's grasp, but his efforts only made Aed hold tighter.

"What are you doing?!" The Jarl snarled through gritted teeth as Aed kissed and sucked at his neck. He growled quietly into the Jarl's ear, the hand on his chin moving down to get a loose hold on his throat. 

"Shhhh. You don't think I would've let you bitch at me all day long and not want a little… extra payment for it, right? Just be good and let me have this."

Before the Jarl could protest further, Aed reached down to pull loose the belt holding Siddgeir's robe closed, keeping it in hand as he reached up and slid the robe off of his shoulders, letting it pool at the Jarl's feet.

Aed couldn't help the appreciative growl in his throat as he took in the sight of the Jarl's backside; His bare back and shoulders, his firm and surprisingly round ass, the muscular thighs and calves. Siddgeir looked like a true, rather fit Nord. He put a hand on Siddgeir's shoulder and gave one of his ass cheeks a firm swat, followed by a far stronger smack. This made Siddgeir yelp, but to his credit he stayed in place, surprisingly well behaved now. Aed got a handful of the abused cheek, giving it a satisfied squeeze. 

Siddgeir's wrists were seized and bound tightly with the cloth belt Aed had taken off of him, which the Jarl protested.

"How _dare_ you, don't tie me up like some kind of-" The Jarl's ass was given a much harsher hit, making him stumble forward slightly, held in place by Aed's grip on his bound wrists.

"It doesn't seem like you're in much of a position to make demands, my Jarl," He started pushing Siddgeir towards the bed with a grin. "I'm rather surprised that's the only part of this you seem to take an issue with." 

Siddgeir was lifted and dropped onto the bed on his back, quickly followed by Aed, who peeled off his bathrobe, snatched a small glass bottle of oil off of the bedside table, and descended on the Jarl. The large Dunmer leaned over Siddgeir, kissing his neck with fervor, letting his hands roam over his exposed body. Sharp teeth dug into Siddgeir's shoulder, making him shout. Aed quickly clamped a hand over his mouth, quietly shushing him.

Aed took his time feeling and enjoying every part of the young man's body, which was just as enjoyable as he always imagined it would be. He got a little rougher than he meant to at times, which the Jarl didn't seem to appreciate. Siddgeir resisted and grumbled at first, but even he started to enjoy it as the attention continued, giving Aed pleasant little sighs and moans in reaction to his touches and all of the kisses and nibbles on the soft skin of his neck.

By the time he was done exploring, Siddgeir had slowly blooming hickies on his neck, numerous bite marks on his shoulders and collar bones, and bright pinkish red scratches where Aed had gotten carried away and dug his nails in. The Jarl had a sizable erection, which Aed had been intentionally ignoring the whole time, as well as his own hard cock, which was starting to get uncomfortable. The Dunmer grabbed the glass bottle of oil and got a small amount of it on one of his hands.

Siddgeir was blushing red in the cheeks and shoulders, squirming and embarrassed under Aed's hungry and appraising gaze, refusing to look at him. Aed took the Jarl's shaft in hand and jerked him slowly a few times, and when he looked up at Siddgeir's face and was unable to meet his eyes, he scowled.

"Look at me."

"N- No."

Damn the Jarl's pride. Aed sighed, reaching up to grab Siddgeir's chin and turn his head, making Siddgeir look in his direction.

"Look at me while I touch you. You like that?"

He brought his attention back to Siddgeir's prick, pumping it slow at first, then faster, making his Jarl grit his teeth and squirm after a moment. Aed took a minute to appreciate the weight of the Jarl's sizeable cock in his hand, and how Siddgeir tried to pretend he wasn't enjoying this. It was cute.

"Damn you."

"That's not very nice."

Aed moved out of the way and grabbed one of Siddgeir's legs, handling him onto his stomach and giving his ass three sharp smacks, one after the other. Siddgeir yelped, growled, and tried to squirm away but he was held in place.

"You should apologize before I put my fingers in your gorgeous little ass with no oil. It'll probably hurt."

Siddgeir tensed up and Aed gave him a moment to think.

"...You wouldn't."

"I would. Just say sorry."

"To Oblivion with you."

Aed shrugged, and took two fingers to Siddgeir's ass, rather harshly forcing them in. The poor Jarl yowled, jolting and trying to wiggle away. As expected, the rough treatment broke him quickly.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, stop it!!"

The fingers were slowly removed, and Aed hummed in approval. Siddgeir whined, humiliated and in a bit of pain.

"Good boy. Now spread your legs, and relax. I'll be real nice this time, I promise," He leaned up close to the Jarl's head, nuzzling into his hair and taking a deep breath, growling quietly, "I'm going to make sure you take my cock good, and I'm going to make you like it." 

Siddgeir mumbled something unintelligible, his face buried and hidden in the bed sheets, and Aed decided to let it slide for now, preoccupied with getting his aching cock into the Jarl as soon as possible.

His fingers were coated in a generous amount of oil, and a small bit was poured between Siddgeir's cheeks.

"You ever done this before?"

He was given no answer besides quiet mumbling. Frustrated, he leaned down and dug his teeth into one of the fine round halves of the Jarl's ass, making sure he bit hard enough to leave a mark, probably even a bruise. Siddgeir yelled, giving Aed a kick that went ignored.

Aed sat up, giving the purple and red teeth marks a smack. By now, the Jarl's cheeks were a fine pinkish red.

"I asked you a question. This would be a good time to set your ego aside and start answering me the first time." 

"I- No, I've… Never done this. Not with another person."

Aed grinned, spreading Siddgeir's ass with one hand and teasingly tracing his hole with the other, making the Jarl tense.

"Would you be implying you've done this by yourself, though?"

"I've… experimented. All men get curious at least once in their lives, yes?" Sweet Siddgeir, trying to protect his pride and justify himself. Aed almost found it cute.

"I think you're right. Tell me, did you like it, having something in your sweet young ass? What was it, I wonder? Your fingers? I can't imagine you'd go out and get a toy for that sort of thing if you were only "experimenting", but imagining you, my pretty boy, fucking yourself when you're in your room alone.."

As he spoke, Aed slowly worked an oiled finger into the Jarl's tight hole, making him wince and suck in a breath. However, he seemed able to relax enough to make it easier on himself, which was rewarded with gentle kisses on his woefully unmarked back. Aed would have to fix that.

Siddgeir groaned into the bed sheets, hiding his face as Aed slowly scissored him open, making sure to be gentle. It wasn't his intention to make this a painful experience, if only because he hoped to be able to do it again. Perhaps also because he didn't want to deal with an enraged Jarl trying to get him beheaded.

Once Siddgeir seemed thoroughly stretched and relaxed, he removed his fingers, taking his cock in hand and slathering it in oil with a sigh. He pressed the tip of his prick against the Jarl's hole, and Siddgeir gasped as Aed slowly eased his cock in. He grit his teeth when Aed wrapped a hand around his throat and tilted his head back to keep him from muffling any sounds he made.

Aed thrusted in and out of Siddgeir slowly, giving him a chance to adjust, one hand on Siddgeir's hip and the other staying on his throat. Siddgeir squirmed and whined, and Aed pressed deeper, letting out a pleased groan. He pulled all the way out, then shoved in and bottomed out in one swift motion, making Siddgeir let out a muffled cry between gritted teeth.

Aed dug his teeth into Siddgeir's neck and got a bruising grip on his hips with both hands as he took him, letting his restraint fall away.

"Bastard-" Siddgeir hissed, pushing back against Aed as he was fucked. "Took you long enough."

Aed let out a breathy laugh, lifting Siddgeir to stand on his knees in front of himself, holding him in place by his bound arms as Aed fucked up into him.

"What, you wanted this? You wanted your handsome dark elf mercenary to take you like this?"

He sounded teasing, and unsurprised. Siddgeir hissed in pain when Aed's teeth bit into his neck yet again, and the Dunmer's nails were dug into the skin of his back. He didn't respond, but Aed didn't seem to mind.

"I knew my Jarl was secretly a bratty whore, you're all attitude and teasing. Knew it from the first time you took me."

Aed gripped Siddgeir's hair and pushed him back down onto his knees and chest, his ass raised in the air for Aed to continue using. His face was buried into the pillows, muffling Siddgeir's moans. 

He slowed down, pulling out for a moment to grope and admire the Jarl's ass, giving it a smack. Siddgeir glanced over his shoulder with an arrogant smile.

"What, why did you stop? Were you going to cum already? You disappoint me, Aed. I almost feel like you're taking it easy on me, or was that really your best? You went through all of this trouble, and dragged this out so much. I thought an elven slut like you would have more in him than _that_ -"

Siddgeir's antagonizing had the exact effect he hoped for. Aed snarled, grabbing Siddgeir's hips and roughly shoving back into him, making Siddgeir give a satisfying choked sound, as if the air got knocked out of him.

"Arrogant bastard, you want it rougher than that? Fine."

Aed shoved his head back into the pillows, pulling all the way out, shoving back in, and then pulling all the way out again, stabbing into Siddgeir a couple of times. Once he had his fill of this, he railed the Jarl, biting and clawing at his exposed skin while using his ass without mercy. Siddgeir was nothing but pleased with this, moaning and panting wantonly, teasing and encouraging Aed through ragged breaths.

Aed had intended for this to last much longer than it did, but Siddgeir's insistence on being taken roughly and his occasional encouragement and snide remarks even as Aed used him, and the sounds coming out of his mouth, were too much. Aed dug his claws into Siddgeir's hips and gave him no warning as he shoved all the way in, cumming deep inside of him.

Aed stilled for a moment, stroking the abused, bitten, bruised, and scratched up expanse of the Jarl's back as he enjoyed the fading pleasure of his orgasm. Siddgeir hissed and tensed up as Aed aggravated the marks on his back, but didn't fight him. After a bit of silence, and after Siddgeir caught his breath, he spoke.

"I haven't cum yet, selfish dark elf. Do something about that."

Aed snorted, slowly pulling out of Siddgeir with a satisfying moist sound. He grabbed the Jarl and flipped him onto his back.

"Yeah, yeah, I haven't forgotten. Shut up."

Aed moved down to put his face level with Siddgeir's hard, dripping prick, giving it a few lazy pumps with his hand before taking it into his mouth, lathing it with his tongue and giving it a half-assed, but satisfactory treatment. It didn't take much to make Siddgeir cum, the Jarl gripping Aed's hair and forcing his head down on his cock as he came into his mouth, which Aed swallowed down happily.

The two men laid together for some time, after Aed took it upon himself to clean them both off and treat any small wounds on Siddgeir that needed it. The tone in the room was far less tense now than it was when Siddgeir first came in. All seemed to be forgiven; Siddgeir's attitude and Aed's forcefulness.

Far more relaxed now, they passed a bottle of wine back and forth and laughed, discussing the trip here and wishing well for the trip back. Siddgeir was exhausted, and Aed could tell, enjoying the sight of Siddgeir's speech slowly becoming sluggish and slurred as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

He watched as the Jarl, aided by the wine, started to fall asleep against his will. Aed sighed and relaxed beside him, closing his eyes and smiling to himself. May there be many nights like this to come.


End file.
